


The Early Tale of Young Imaginos

by Imaginos_Buzzardo_Desdinova



Category: Imaginos - Blue Oyster Cult (Album)
Genre: Gen, Prequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginos_Buzzardo_Desdinova/pseuds/Imaginos_Buzzardo_Desdinova
Summary: Events leading up to the birth of the modified child
Kudos: 1





	The Early Tale of Young Imaginos

The Early Tale of Young Imaginos

  
  


###  Prologue: Along the World Axis...

  
  


As the terrible storm dissipated, one of the ship’s crewmen could see the wreckage of another ship off to the port side along the Tropic of Capricorn. 

“Captain!” he called out. “A woman! There! Do you see her?!”

And so she was. Barely clinging to what looked to be a silver ladder attached to a large floating shield as the waves still bounced the ship and her piece of flotsam in a somewhat hazardous manner.

Her skin was very pale, almost the color of moonlight, and her silver-blue eyes were half-lidded in her semi-conscious state. Because of the water weighing down her normally flowing robes, they could just make out the swell that heralded her condition.

“What is she?” the crewman asked.

“Pregnant,” replied the ship’s doctor. 

“But look at her,” the crewman argued. “She doesn’t look like any woman I’ve ever seen. Not even the mermaids of legend are like her. Look how silvery she is!”

“Too much metal in the water when her mother carried her, that’s all,” the doctor told them. “Got into her skin. These things happen. She’ll be fine. We just got to get her to land before her baby comes.”

“We will not be detouring,” the Captain said, firmly. “I’ve already done enough for her by taking her aboard. We have perishable cargo headed to North America and I will not alter course. It’s too badly needed. She will need to stay aboard and do what she can to help. For now, put her to bed in sickbay and we’ll assign her a cabin when she is well enough.”

The crewmate who had found the woman carried her into the small sickbay area and placed her upon one of the three beds. She began to speak, though he could not understand the words.

“I’m sorry,” he said apologetically. “I do not know your words.” 

Of course, given where they were, it was only to be expected that she would be foreign to them, and they to her.

“Mesiriya,” she whispered, losing consciousness as she spoke.

“Get some sleep,” the crewmate said. He turned to the ship’s doctor. “Let the captain know when she wakes up. I doubt we’ll get much out of her without a translator, though.”

“I’ll tell him,” the doctor replied.

  
  



End file.
